


Fancy

by Nochi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nochi/pseuds/Nochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami wants her girlfriend at her fancy party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy

“I don’t really do parties,” Korra said dubiously, eyeing the embossed invitation Asami had given her.

“You’ve gone to events before,” Asami pointed out, surprised.

“Yeah, as the Avatar. Where people know who I am, and _how_ I am. No one expects me to be a socialite debutante whatever.” She crossed her arms, hunching a little. Asami raised an eyebrow.

“I doubt there’s anyone in the city unfamiliar with _who_ and _how_ , Korra.”

“Yeah, but...it’s _your_ party, not some stupid political thing. I don’t wanna... _how_ all over it.”

“...Korra, are you worried you’re going to _embarrass_ me?”

Korra hunched further in on herself.

Asami reached out and touched Korra’s shoulder, using the other hand to lift her chin, meeting her eyes. “I get that _you_ might care what people think of me,” she said softly, “but I really, _really_ do not. You come before any of them, any day of the week. If they don’t like you, or think less of me for liking you, they can get the hell out of my fancy party.”

Korra smiled then, despite herself. Something about Asami swearing always made her smile. It was like a painting telling you where to stick the brushes. She was pretty sure Asami did it entirely to get that reaction sometimes. Like now.

“Okay,” she said after a moment. “I’ll come, but only if you promise to kick out at least one person by saying exactly that. I need to see that in action.”


End file.
